Stokes Family Vacation
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Sara and Nick Stokes have four beautiful girls, who each in turn are funny in their own special way! What happens when the family of six go on a weeks vacation together? Read and Review please they help my sanity, or what I have left of it!
1. Chapter 1

Stokes Family Vacation

Authors note – Ok been away on holiday and during my time away I had some very funny experiences happen, especially from my twenty- month old daughter. If later in life she wanted to become a comedienne I would not stop her. Please read and review and most importantly enjoy and laugh! This is a Snickers story, where Sara and Nick have four daughters Natalie, Megan and twins Letisha and Charly. Natalie is ten, Megan is eight and Letisha and Charly are six years old.

Disclaimer – Do not own CSI, what I own is this story and a very hyper twenty-month old daughter who can turn a bad day into a great day! This one is for you Charly.

Sara and Nick Stokes knew they weren't going to get a lie in today, especially as far as their six year old daughters Letisha and Charly were concerned, arguing who was making the breakfast or who was the oldest just basically general twin banter!

"You are so not the oldest!" Charly dramatically groaned "Mom tells you it was me!"

"Only because you were lazy and stopped breathing!" Letisha replied "Now I'm making breakfast enough said!"

"I don't think so; it's my turn so there!" Charly replied sticking her tongue out at her sister

"Charly Ray, Letisha Ann both stop this right now!" Sara groaned still asleep "Besides it's only five am, what are you doing up this early?"

"Family Vacation mom!" Letisha and Charly replied at the same time

"Please do not do your twin thing so early in the morning!" Nick begged mumbling into the pillow

"Sorry daddy!" Charly and Letisha replied laughing at their fathers groans

"Can you go back to bed for a few more hours?" Sara asked her twin girls

"Nope, we are ready! Our bags are in the car all we are doing is waiting for you, daddy, Natalie and Megan!" Charly said looking down the corridor to her sisters bedrooms "Ok maybe just you daddy and Natalie now!"

"MEGAN!" Letisha shouted causing her sleepy sister to jump "Good morning"

"Yea morning!" Megan replied rubbing her eyes "So what time are we heading out?"

"Well as soon as the in house Drama Queen wakes up!" Nick said walking towards the bedroom door in just his boxers looking at the shocked faces of Megan, Letisha and Charly "What?"

"One word dude, clothes!" Megan says making her way down stairs

"Oh sorry!" Nick remarked covering his chest and walking back into the room

"Man I didn't know daddy had a hairy chest!" Letisha remarked walking with her sister downstairs

"Hey do you think daddy, like turns into a Gorilla at night? Maybe that's what all those weird noises are?" Charly replies laughing at Megan getting the frozen chips out of the freezer and heating up the fryer "Uhh Megan what you doing?"

"Making my breakfast!" Megan replies shaking her head and turning back to the fryer waiting for it to heat up

Twenty minutes later and Natalie walks into the kitchen to find Charly and Letisha eating their cereal and Megan eating her Ketchup covered chips for breakfast, shaking her head at her younger sister Natalie walks over to the freezer and brings out her favourite ice cream, Ben and Jerry's Vanilla flavour.

"Oh man this is so good!" Natalie sighs after taking her first spoonful of ice cream

"Natalie are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Sara asks from the doorway of the kitchen "Megan are you eating chips? What are you two eating?"

"Cereal mom!" Charly and Letisha reply continuing to eat their breakfast

"Yea I'm eating chips, they are nice, you want some?" Megan asked her mom shoving a red covered chip at her moms face

"No thanks, Natalie why are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Sara asks her oldest girl

"Two reasons, first reason it's nice and the second reason is its uhh nice!" Natalie replies putting the half empty carton back into the freezer

"The best explained reasons goes to Natalie Grace Stokes!" Charly remarks "Round of applause ladies and gentleman!"

"Shut up Charly!" Natalie groaned "Now if you excuse me I'm going to finish getting ready"

"We only have a week's vacation time, not two!" Charly remarks

"Your so dead!" Natalie growls running towards her sister

"Oh no Natalie's after me!" Charly laughs running around the kitchen and towards her mom

"I'm going to kill you!" Natalie hisses "Don't bother hiding behind mom!"

"Natalie Grace Stokes, we do not live in a zoo! Please stop running around like you should live in one!" Nick says walking into the kitchen "Megan are you eating chips?"

"Daddy!" Natalie groaned "Charly started it!"

"I so did not!" Charly dramatically protested "It's not my fault the Drama Queen can not take a joke!"

"Oh I give up!" Natalie sighs slamming the kitchen door

"Oh door slamming that's a new one!" Charly remarks causing everyone to laugh

At six-thirty am, only two hours earlier than planned the Stokes were on their way to their camping trip in the middle of the Nevada Desert, a weird destination but at least they had a lodge nearby if things started getting to much. Thirty minutes into the journey and Charly and Letisha were getting bored.

"I'm so bored Letisha, what about you?" Charly whispered to her sister

"Yea same here, want to play a game?" Letisha asks Charly who shakes her head

"How about we sing? Do you know the 'I know a song that will get on everybody's nerves'?" Charly asks Letisha who receives a nod "Ok you want to do it? You ready?"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Letisha started to sing who was then joined by Charly "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

"Will you two shut up?" Natalie asks "Please for all our sanity!"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Charly and Letisha continue to sing

"Mom tell them to stop!" Natalie groaned

"Charly, Letisha would you please stop?" Sara begged Charly and Letisha who stopped and smiled innocently "Thank you!"

Only ten minutes later and both Letisha and Charly began to sing again, causing Megan and Natalie to groan, Nick to grip the steering wheel and Sara to shrug her shoulders and groan. Another hour later Nick pulls into a gas station and stops to re fill the car and for the family to stretch their legs, as soon as the car stopped Natalie and Megan jumped from the car and lay on their backs.

"WERE FREE, OH LOVELY LOVELY LAND!" both Natalie and Megan shout at the top of their lungs

"Girls will you get up off the floor, we are in public!" Nick remarks "People are staring"

"Let them stare, we have had to listen to those two brats singing that stupid song all the way here!" Natalie said in one breath "So excuse us for losing our sanity, now where was I? Oh yea LAND SWEET UNSAUNTARY LAND!

"Don't worry folks they are only allowed out once!" Charly shouts to passers by "Have no fear we are on our way to take them back, continue walking nothing to see here!"

"Oh look a diner, how about we get some food?" Sara asks trying to deter Natalie from killing Charly, well just yet.

Thirty minutes later and sat with their meals in front of them, everyone was almost finished when Charly stood up, Sara and Nick dreaded what Charly was going to say but stayed seated.

"I would just like to announce to the whole diner" Charly shouted looking around at everyone "I'm a doorbell, ding dong! Thank you for your time!"

While Charly settled back into her seat, Sara let her coffee dribble down her chin, Nick went red and Natalie groaned and buried her head into her hands, the only ones who thought it was incredibly funny was Megan and Letisha.

"Oh my god that was great!" Megan said through laughing

"Where did that come from?" Letisha asked giving Charly a high five "Totally random but funny!"

"Do you suppose mom is ok?" Charly asked pointing at the still dribbling Sara "Hey mom you ok?"

"Uhh? Yea I'm fine who wants pancakes?" Sara asks "What?"

"Mom we finished breakfast ages ago!" Megan replied "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yea sure, Nick honey why do you look like a beetroot?" Sara asked Nick who looked at Sara and then at Charly

"Charly outside right now!" Nick demanded

"Oh man!" Charly groaned

"Oh come on dude it was funny!" Megan protested helping her sister "It was so funny, it made everyone laugh, well apart from you, mom and Natalie!"

"Megan, I am not a dude!" Nick replied

"So does that make you a dudette then?" Charly asked receiving a death glare "Oh ok shutting up now!"

Charly moved her arms to get comfy and in the process knocked over the remaining coffee in her mom's cup all over her legs.

"HOT!" Sara screamed jumping up from the table and jumping up and down in one spot "SO DAM HOT!"

"Stand still!" Nick says trying to calm Sara "Sara listen remain calm, remain still!"

"HOT!" Sara screamed in Nick's ear

"I think we have established that, that coffee is hot!" Charly remarked "How about we pour our milkshake over her legs? Might cool them down!"

"Ok on three! Three" Megan replies throwing her milkshake at her mom's legs as Charly and Letisha did the same

"Ahh cool! " Sara sighed smiling "AHHHHH COLD!"

"God we can not win!" Charly groaned "First her legs are to hot and now they are too cold!"

"Will you three grow up? Your so embarrassing!" Natalie groaned through her hands

"Sorry!" Charly dramatically groaned winking at Letisha and Megan who burst out laughing

"Do you find something funny?" Nick asked Megan and Letisha and then looked at Charly who had a goofy grin on her face "You?"

"Yes daddy? Need help getting mom to the car?" Charly asks grinning "Or would you like me to control the Riff Raff?"

"Hey I'm not Riff Raff!" Letisha groaned "What's Riff Raff?"

"Basically someone who doesn't do as they are told!" Natalie explains "Can we go now?"

Natalie, and Nick help a coffee milkshake covered Sara to the car, while Megan, Letisha and Charly followed trying not to laugh, Nick kept looking around at the girls who every time looked around the girls smiled sweetly at him and then giggled when he turned back around.

Eventually arriving at their destination there was a mutual agreement that the family stayed in the lodge tonight instead of setting up camp. Natalie was fast asleep when the family arrived at the lodge so Charly being Charly ran into the house found a plastic up, filled it with water and threw it over her sleeping sister and then ran.

"CHARLY!" Natalie screamed

"What?" Charly innocently asks from the doorway of the lodge "I didn't do anything!"

"MOM!" Natalie screamed

"Stop shouting Natalie!" Sara warns Natalie "What is the problem?"

"Charly threw water over me!" Natalie groaned "What you going to do about it?"

"Well as Charly has been with me as soon as we got here not a lot!" Sara replied "Now come inside both of you!"

Charly and Natalie walk into the Lodge to be instantly taken aback.

"Well blow me away!" Charly exclaimed "This place is huge!"

"Yea I agree with you there!" Natalie replied "How much did this cost to rent?"

"Enough!" Nick replied "Now everyone has their own room, god knows the place is big enough! Charly don't go breaking anything!"

"I won't, I promise!" Charly replies almost walking into a glass vase on the counter "Sorry!"

"Charly watch where your going!" Natalie shouts "Hey look a swimming pool!"

"Wow!" Megan exclaimed "This place has everything! Hey who wants to go in the pool?"

All four girls grabbed their bags from their bewildered and somewhat shocked dad and headed towards their rooms, where they changed into their costumes. Megan was the first one to come back towards the living room and made her way towards the pool.

"Megan look out for the screen..." Charly attempted to say but was cut off by the loud thud "door!"

"Uhh?" Megan asked herself "weird!"

After watching her sister attempt to walk through a glass screen door, ten times Charly finally sighed and walked up to her sister.

"It might help you if you opened the door, instead of doing an impression of a fly!" Charly said opening the door and grinning at Megan

"Oh I see!" Megan replied grinning back at Charly

When all girls were in the pool, Charly laughed and started flapping about in the water much to the confusion of Natalie and Letisha but the disappointment to Megan, who knew what was coming.

"Ok what has got you flapping around like an idiot Charly?" Natalie asks "Your not having a fit are you?"

"No I'm good, not that I can say that for the screen door though!" Charly replied giggling

"Screen door?" Letisha asks "You going to share? Or sit there flapping about like a bird getting nowhere!"

"Megan walked into the screen door, not once but ten times!" Charly replied bursting into hysterical laughter

"You walked into a screen door ten times?" Natalie asks Megan just to be sure

"Ok fine! Yes I walked into the screen door!" Megan sighed "Can we stop talking about it now?"

"No!" replied Natalie, Letisha and Charly together

"Guys did I just feel snow?" Megan asks

"Way to change the subject Megan" Natalie replies "No I didn't feel snow, you sure your ok? Walking into the screen door didn't damage your brain?"

"Dudes I'm being serious!" Megan protested getting out of the pool "See you guys later!"

"Actually it is getting kind of cold, come on guys lets go inside!" Natalie says pointing towards Charly and Letisha "Last one in gets the dirty dishes!"

As quick as lightning both Charly and Letisha were in the lodge and in their rooms, being the last one in it was up to Natalie to do the dirty dinner dishes. Sara walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window and dropped the plates on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! SNOW IN THE MIDDLE OF VEGAS!" Sara shouted "IN VEGAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MARCH!"

"Mom you ok?" Natalie asks from the doorway "Uhh mom? Earth to mom!"

"Snow Natalie!" Sara exclaimed pointing at the window "Snow!"

"Dad can you come here a second?" Natalie asks backing off from her mom "Like now!"

"Dude mom's gone crazy!" Megan remarked standing behind Natalie

"Whoa what's wrong with mom?" Letisha asks "She's finally gone mad!"

"Uhh shouldn't we help her?" Charly asks taking a step towards her mom who pulled her into a tight hug

"Look Charly snow!" Sara squealed into Charly's face

"Mom air! Mom I need air!" Charly said struggling to breath "MOM!"

"Oh sorry, time for bed!" Sara announced getting groans from the girls

"You heard your mom!" Nick says as he looks at Charly who was just turning to a normal colour "Charly you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, just mom got a little freaked out about the snow and insisted in strangling me to see it!" Charly replies "Where the hell were you? Natalie shouted you five minutes ago!"

"I was busy!" Nick replied "Sorry!"

"Yea you would be sorry when my own mother was strangling me!" Charly said rather annoyed "Parents!"

Charly stormed off, Megan Letisha walked away from their dad which left Natalie to confront her dad.

"Dad not that I agree all the time with Charly, but you seriously need to drop things when you hear one of your children in distress!" Natalie said raising her voice "I do realise that mom didn't mean to strangle Charly but if you had got here when I first shouted you then Charly wouldn't have shouted at you, now I'm going to bed!"

"Good night Natalie, please tell Charly I'm sorry!" Sara shouted

"Yea sure mom, bye dad!" Natalie replied sighing and closing her bedroom door

"You freaked out at the sight of snow?" Nick asked Sara

"Yea I guess I did!" Sara replied "Let's get to bed I think its going to be one of those days tomorrow!"

TBC

Ok please review, my wacky British humour does tend to need a pick me up every now and again, so your reviews will come good or bad very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- So glad people find this funny, because it's really funny to type because I sit here and imagine this happening, I know how sad am I? Anyway enough rambling more reading, well for you that is not me, ok shutting up now Enjoy!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Natalie, Megan, Charly and Letisha sat at the breakfast bar waiting for their parents to wake up, Charly kept getting the giggles while Letisha bit her nails and looked over at Natalie and Megan who were totally confused but ignored it never the less.

"When do you think mom and dad will wake up?" Charly asked her sisters "Sometime soon I think!"

"Why are you so concerned about mom and dad waking up?" Natalie asks "Charly what have you done now?"

"I have not done anything, why do people always think that?" Charly asks

"Dude you are the most practical joker around!" Megan replies "Besides we heard you giggling early this morning!"

"Actually that wasn't me!" Charly replied defending herself pointing to Letisha "Blame madam over here!"

"Sorry, it was a nervous laugh! Oh dear!" Letisha replies groaning "Me and my big mouth!"

"Great Letisha!" Charly groans "Now we have to tell them!"

"What exactly have you two done?" Natalie asks "Please tell me you haven't done something to mom and dad?"

"Uhh no!" Charly replies grinning "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Dude you are laughing and Tish looks like she's going to throw up!" Megan remarked pointing to a green Letisha

"Tisha if you feel the urge to be sick, please do it in the sink!" Natalie says pointing into he general direction

"I'm good!" Letisha replies sighing "Just dreading what they will do!"

"Come on tell us!" Natalie begs "I'm intrigued what have you done?"

"Well you know how mom freaked out about the snow last night?" Charly asks then continues "Well I decided to put some snow beside their bed, so when they get up they feel it and freak!"

"Mom will find it funny, but dad is going to go crazy Charly!" Natalie remarks laughing "You don't learn do you girl?"

"I love to joke, as long as it doesn't hurt or kill anyone!" Charly replies "What harm will this do? Well apart from their feet being cold not a lot!"

"Your on Vacation but you will be grounded!" Natalie remarks "Do you want to start running now?"

"It will be worth it, don't worry Letisha I'll say it was my idea and you weren't involved!" Charly says pulling a worried Letisha into a hug "Go lie down you look really sick!"

"Ok, thanks Charly!" Letisha replies walking towards her room

"Charly that was really nice, I'm proud of you for doing that!" Natalie says pulling Charly into a hug "Now you best go hide I can hear movement!"

Charly looked down the corridor at her parents bedroom door and indeed movement was coming from within.

"Morning Nicky baby, you ok?" Sara asks

"I'm good, that was the best sleep I've had in such a long time!" Nick replies placing his bare feet on the floor "CHARLY!"

"Why are you shouting? CHARLY!" Sara shouted "CHARLY-RAY STOKES GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Morning mom, dad are you well?" Charly asks from the doorway "Whoa what happened here?"

"Charly do not plead insanity, you did this didn't you?" Nick asks sternly "Answer me girl!"

"Of course it was me!" Charly replied quickly "I just thought it would make you laugh, am I grounded?"

"No you are not grounded" Sara replied before Nick "Charly you just need to tone down your practical jokes, ok?"

"Yea ok!" Charly replied sighing "So what we doing today?"

"First you are going to clean this mess up!" Nick replied "After that a lazy day, if I remember correctly the tyres need changing on the car?"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At Three-Thirty in the afternoon Nick was still working on the car when Charly and Megan came around the corner and stopped before their dad could see them.

"Charly how are we going to get past dad?" Megan asks Charly who was holding a box

"Here take the box and I will ask one of those questions where he gives me a great big speech!" Charly replies "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Megan replies hiding around the corner

Charly takes in a deep breath and walks up to her dad who was stretching his back beside the car, Nick looks around and smiles at Charly.

"Hi Peanut, what you doing?" Nick asks

"Dad where do babies come from?" Charly asks keeping a straight face

"Babies?" Nick gulps not wanting this conversation with a six year old

"Yea babies, where do they come from?" Charly repeats

"Well... Every mommy has a teeny-weeny little egg inside her body!" Nick starts gulping

"An egg? Like an Easter Egg?" Charly asks looking behind her dad's back to see Megan slowly walk behind him

"An Easter...No, not like an Easter Egg smaller than an Easter Egg!" Nick replies getting nervous

"Like a Robin's egg then?" Charly asks again

"Really, smaller than...more like a ... more like a Goldfish Egg except... slightly bigger!" Nick remarks

"What else dad?" Charly asks trying to prevent Nick seeing Megan

"It swims up a river..." Nick continues

"A river?" Charly asks

"A river that every mommy has inside of her...so...a teeny-weeny little egg...just swims up the river!" Nick says closing his eyes

"What else dad?" Charly asks trying not to sound bored

"There are thousands and thousands...Millions! Millions of tadpoles just swimming around the teeny little egg...in the itty-bitty river!" Nick says getting nervous every second

"How do the tadpoles get in the river?" Charly asks innocently

"They're in there. They're just in there, and the strongest tadpole of all the one that...the most determined tadpole the tadpole that would win the gold medal in the Olympics!" Nick continued endlessly

Finally Megan came back out and waved at Charly that everything was secure and the long boring speech about babies could end. Charly looked at her father and sighed.

"You really don't know much about this, do you, dad?" Charly remarked sighing shaking her head and leaving a bemused Nick on the driveway.

Sara walked out of the entrance of the lodge to find Nick standing staring into space, worried what had got her husband like that Sara slowly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Nicky, you ok?" Sara asks "Earth to Nick, HEY!"

"Sorry I've just had the most weirdest conversation with Charly!" Nick replies shaking and scratching his head "She asked me where babies came from!"

"Oh and what did you say?" Sara asks trying not to laugh

"I don't know, but whatever I said didn't seem to satisfy her query!" Nick replied shrugging his shoulders

"The girls are growing up!" Sara said giggling "Come on come inside for a drink!"

Nick walked inside the lodge behind Sara and into the kitchen where Sara poured some freshly brewed coffee, meanwhile in Megan's room Megan and Charly were trying to think of a way of telling their dad about the puppy they had found, but first they wanted to show Natalie and Letisha.

TBC

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Poor Nick, had to add that in thought it was hilarious and I can imagine Nick having to have a conversation with his daughter about this, so I wrote it for all to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- In answer to someone's question (sorry forget your name, most sincere apologies) yes the baby scene in the last chapter was borrowed from the Beethoven movies, hopefully they wont mind if they do I'll go into hiding with my lap top and enough food to last me a lifetime. Anyway enough rambling yet again please read and review and once again making you laugh only builds up my confidence and gives my sense of humour a boost!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

After debating for a good five minutes Charly decided to stay with the Golden Labrador and for Megan to go fetch Natalie and Letisha.

"You will need a name!" Charly said "Actually what are you? Male or Female?"

Megan, Natalie and Letisha at that precise moment walked back into the room, as Charly was lifting the puppies' legs in the air!

"Charly what are you doing? Is that a puppy? Natalie asks "Where did it come from?"

"I was about to check if it had a wiener or not, well observed it is a puppy gold medal for you!" Charly replied "Megan and I found it beside the road in a box abandoned!"

"So what is it then?" Letisha asks impatiently

"It is a girl, no wiener present!" Charly replied

"Well welcome to the family!" Natalie tells the puppy "She needs a name and I think Charly should name her!"

"Why me? I think Letisha should name her!" Charly protests smiling at Letisha "Go on then Tisha!"

"Yea dude you should name the puppy!" Megan said agreeing with Charly

"Ok! Well her name should be Shardell!" Letisha said looking at her sisters "What do you think guys?"

"Shardell? I like it!" Charly says pulling Shardell of her shoelace "Now how do we keep Shardell a secret from dad until he's in a good mood?"

"When is dad ever in a good mood? Guys what we going to do about food? Shardell can't live of our food!" Megan asks "How about we ask mom for help?"

"Are you serious?" Natalie asks Megan "I think mom will just be as bad!"

"No I think we should tell mom!" Charly remarks "Why I say that is because I overheard mom talking to Aunt Catherine that she always wanted a dog, now we have Shardell!"

"Oh yea I remember that too!" Letisha says "So who is going to get mom?"

"Natalie!" Both Charly and Megan say at the same time both bursting into laughter

"Looks like the twin thing rubs off! Ok I'm going to go get mom!" Natalie says walking out the room

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Natalie walks towards her parents in the kitchen and for the second time Nick would feel uncomfortable.

"Hey dad, hey mom!" Natalie greeted her parents and then turned to her mom "Mom I need a bra!"

"Excuse me?" Nick gasped coughing loudly "What did you just say?"

"I said to mom that I need a bra!" Natalie repeated

"Thought so! I am going back outside to finish the car!" Nick said walking out the kitchen shaking his head

"What is bothering dad?" Natalie asks her mom

"Well he tried and failed to explain where babies came from to Charly!" Sara replied "Natalie you're too young for a bra!"

"I know just needed you on your own!" Natalie says "Follow me please!"

Sara followed Natalie out of the kitchen and towards Megan's bedroom, where Natalie knocked and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Megan, Charly and Letisha yelled

"Where did that come from?" Sara asks

"We found her mom, dumped in a box beside the road!" Charly replies "Please mom Shardell needs a home and the best home is our home, please!"

"Shardell? What a strange but nice name! How do you suppose to get Shardell past your dad?" Sara asks

"That's where you come in mom!" Natalie replies

"Please mom!" Letisha begged "Shardell needs a home!"

"Yea dude, she wants to live with us, don't you Shardell?" Megan asks the puppy

Shardell barked and all the girls coughed while Sara giggled, Sara bent down gave Shardell a scratch behind the ears and looked at her daughters.

"I will see what I can do! I will go get Shardell some food!" Sara said smiling at her daughters and then walking out of the room

"Well that went well!" Megan announced after a minute silence

"Yea we still have dad to deal with!" Charly replies who then gasps "Guys where is Shardell?"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Letisha, Natalie and Megan look around the room and find that indeed Shardell was missing, the girl were all going to run out of the room when they heard a girly scream from their dad.

SARA!" Nick screamed "Get it off!"

"Nick for god sake it's just a puppy!" Sara replied winking at the girls who had just arrived "Honestly you would think you never seen a puppy before!"

"Not when it bit my finger I don't!" Nick groaned shaking his finger at Sara's face "Where did it come from?"

"Shardell found us dad!" Letisha replied who then hit her forehead "Sorry!"

"How long has the puppy been at the lodge?" Nick asks sucking his finger

"Her name is Shardell, she has been here half and hour I think?" Natalie replies "Can we keep her? Please daddy!"

"No way!" Nick protests

"Oh come on Nick!" Sara pleaded secretly wanting Shardell to stay "Give the girls a chance!"

"Yea please dad, we want to keep Shardell, we love her!" Charly begged getting down on her knees and kissing her dad's shoes "Ewww, what is that on your shoe?"

"Your little friend took a leek on there!" Nick replied grinning while Charly gagged

"Dude you just kissed dog pi...uhh urine!" Megan said grinning "So dad can Shardell stay with us?"

"Fine!" Nick finally replied sighing "Welcome to the insane Stokes family, oh great just realised I'm the only guy!"

"Well you and mom could try for a boy!" Megan remarked "Heck you're still both slightly young!"

"What do you mean slightly young?" Sara asks

"Well dad is forty-two and you're thirty-eight!" Megan replied "I mean it is not hard, dad remember every mommy has a teeny-weeny little egg in an itty-bitty river and all those tadpoles that live there!"

Nick blushed and crawled underneath the car; Sara picked up Shardell and walked with her out of the driveway and towards the shops a few miles away, her four daughters following laughing wildly and having a good time!

TBC

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Ok well hope you still all enjoy this, I'm thinking that the humour in it is getting mild but if I still have readers then I must be doing something right!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
